


Bloodbathing

by orphan_account



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Elements of Blood and Bath Kinks alongside possible Nonconsenual Touching, M/M, Romance/Comedy Fiction Genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hypnos has been awake for two long nights but if he plays his cards right, he'll only have to be up for one more.





	Bloodbathing

A bitter scent of flowers mixed with rotting flesh blankets the air. Although the kingdom of death glitters with jewels and gold, it also festers with flies and maggots; the region is an unholy collage of the richest and poorest delights the universe has to offer. From over the sound of a gentle crimson waterfall, two men bickering can be heard.

"Of course I touched you," Hypnos says in such a way that suggests Zagreus' question was painfully stupid. "How else was I supposed to remove your clothes? What, did you expect me to just wave a wand and have them disappear? I'm the personification of sleep, not magic tricks. Besides, you should be thanking me, taking time out of my busy schedule to clean your filthy laundry."

Zagreus snorts into the pool of rebirth, bubbles frothing from his flared nostrils. Crouching low in the macabre bath, he lifts his head above the surface just enough to bare his teeth, "Oh, _pardon me_ for delaying your _'busy schedule'_ of twenty-three hour naps. Allow me to clarify my previous inquiry: exactly _how much_ did you touch me, you little worm?"

"Is that what you think of me, he who grants you the sweetest of dreams during your many comas?" Where there should be offense, there is instead only sugary cooing. The House of Hades was running slowly this week amidst the yearly crunching of paperwork and like all Greek gods, Hypnos was prone to growing bored easily. Although usually more agreeable, teasing the prince passed the time in a timeless realm. It was all in good fun, really. However, like an intense round of Petteia, there was an element of skill involved that raised teasing from childish playtime to a full on sport. 

"You're nothing short of a nightmare." The prince of the Underworld rolls his balled fist over his eyes, wiping away blood from his vision. He shakes his head violently, freeing his hair of membrane and clot.

" _'Little worm'_ and _'short of a nightmare'_. Hmmm. Are you cracking funnies about my height? You know I'm sensitive about my appearance." His amused tone proves that he's actually not. Sitting on the staircase blocking Zagreus' exit with his legs crossed, chin resting in his palm, Hypnos watches Zagreus with the hyper focused attention of an alley cat. "How long do you plan on wallowing there in your own fluids and failures? Look! I brought you a nice warm towel to wipe all that icky mess off from your body. Your clothes are ready here too, lovingly folded and pressed."

Zagreus' glare is sharper than a freshly forged sword. "You would fondle me while unconscious and then have me parade around in the nude just for your amusement?"

"Only for the few seconds it takes to reach me." The deity's smirk broadens. "To be fair, I'd happily fondle you while _conscious_  too - _should you like._ "

" _So you admit it!_ You laugh but it will soon be your corpse here in this wretched fountain in place of mine."

"Do make like winter's passing and chill out. 'Twas merely a joke." Hypnos sighs and tosses the towel to Zagreus, who is forced to stand up to catch it. "You know, you'd have an easier time getting laid if you lightened up a bit. Such a shame, being so pretty but lacking in quality humor."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll promptly disregard it completely. I'm not one so thirsty that I'd camp out in the bowels of hell just for a glimpse of cock."

"And my, what a fine cock it is." Though obscured by blood, the flash of scarlet sprawling across the prince's cheeks is unmistakable. Zagreus hurriedly ties the towel around his waist and stomps up the stairs. Hypnos, in a dazzling display of arrogance, doesn't budge when Zagreus approaches - he knows the other man won't lay a finger on him lest he wish to directly incur the wrath of his father and the other gods. Hypnos lazily plucks up Zagreus' garments off from the floor and holds them out but just as Zagreus reaches for them, Hypnos pulls them back. "Positively darling when steamed. Gracious. Whoever does manage to catch and tame you first will have their name cast in history alongside the heroes!"

The prince's lips tighten so heavily that they all but cease to exist. He yanks his clothes out from Hypnos' grasp and storms off into the hallway, no longer caring if there is anyone else outside that might peek on his undressed form.

Hypnos sighs again, quite satisfied with his lot in life. He thanks whatever force Southside of the Andromeda galaxy that has blessed him with such marvelous fortune. Now then, how shall he further entertain himself this lovely enchanted evening? It's not often sleepy gods lay awake this long - might as well make the most of the extended time spent outside of his own imagination. Life is a glorious theme park waiting to be explored, even here beyond death~


End file.
